Tel un vieux coffrefort
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Maugrey est loin d'être considéré comme quelqu'un d'aimable,gentil,beau...Il est craint,il est laid,il est "fou".Mais qui se souvient que derrière cette carapace peu avenante,se cache un auror qui s'est sacrifié pour les sauver,tous? Mini OS,il le mérite.


**disclaimer:** tout à JKR, comme d'hab. Personnages, lieux etc.

**Rating:** K, tout ce qu'il y a de plus K.

**Personnages** ( j'ai oublié comment on le dit en anglais ! ^^ ) Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbeldore.

Je crois que j'ai tout mis.^^

.

Bonjour ! J'ai écrit ce OS dernièrement, et je le poste pour ne pas qu'on dise que je n'ai rien foutu de mes vacances ! ^^ (Pour ceux qui suivent Si Godric… j'ai arrêté de compter les essais pour un nouveau chapitre. Mais j'y arriverai ! )

J'ai soudainement eu l'envie de parler de Maugrey. On se souvient plus de lui comme quelqu'un d'effrayant et bizarre que d'un auror respectable. J'ai donc eu envie de redorer un peu son blason.

C'est très court, mais je ne pouvais pas m'étendre plus sur ce sujet. Si l'inspiration vient, ce mini OS deviendra peut-être un recueil de drabbles sur certains personnages HP.

En espérant qu'il y ait des lecteurs… BONNE LECTURE ! ^^

.

* * *

.

Tel un vieux coffre-fort.

.

.

Alastor Maugrey n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bel homme. Loin de là.

Son visage était ravagé par le temps et les cicatrices hideuses de ses anciennes batailles. Son œil magique était anormalement grand par rapport à celui qui lui restait et sa jambe de bois claquait désagréablement sur le sol. Le peu de cheveux qui lui restait oscillait entre le blanc et le gris et sa bouche à moitié édentée se tordait fréquemment en un sourire grimaçant. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à plaisanter sur n'importe quoi et quand il parlait, sa voix rocailleuse vous donnait envie de disparaître sur-le-champ. D'une manière générale, Maugrey dit « fol-œil » était plus terrifiant qu'agréable.

Lorsqu'on parlait de lui, les seuls mots utilisés étaient « fou » « affreux » « sénile » « paranoïaque ». Mais les gens oubliaient de mentionner le nombre de fois qu'il s'était sacrifié pour les sauver, eux qui ne savaient que médire sur son compte. S'il était si laid, c'était pour que ceux qui se moquent de son apparence puissent se pomponner à leur guise, sans craindre la folie d'un quelconque mage noir. On ne parlait jamais du courage de cet homme, de sa dévotion envers son pays. De cet homme qui dans sa jeunesse, avait sacrifié sa beauté, son temps libre, sa vie… De cet homme qui, une fois devenu vieux, tentait d'enseigner à coups de « vigilance constante ! » aux jeunes gens qui ont leur vie devant eux. On a si vite fait de perdre une jambe…

Maugrey n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'on disait de lui. « Parano » sûrement. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Quand tout ce qui vous est cher vous est arraché en un simple clignement de l'œil, vous n'avez plus envie de le fermer. « Fou » un peu… « Affreux » c'est vrai.

Alors, fol-œil ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Tout ce qui se disait était parfaitement vrai. Mais combien se souvenaient de son courage ? Combien se souvenaient du nombre de vies sauvées grâce à lui ? Combien se souvenaient de sa douleur face à la perte d'un ami au cours d'une mission ? Combien se demandaient d'où venaient ses blessures, de quelle bataille atroce il avait réchappé, avec quelles images terribles ?

Combien d'amis avait-il perdu ? Il avait arrêté de les compter depuis bien longtemps.

Un homme se souvenait de la dette que la population avait envers Maugrey « fol-œil ». Un homme, un ami. Le dernier qu'il lui restait.

Et Albus Dumbeldore, en regardant son vieil ami sortir de la pièce en claudicant, ne put s'empêcher de penser combien Alastor Maugrey était beau.

Tel un vieux coffre au trésor, l'ancien auror refermait sous une apparence peu amène, un trésor magnifique.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, je sais ce n'est pas terrible mais je devais poster ça ! ^^ Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez serait très appréciée. ^^

Bisous!

ps. J'allais oublier : **parmis vous se cachent peut-être des auteurs qui, comme beaucoup , ont remarqué une baisse de reviews**. Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que le texte est mauvais, mais ça décourage. J'ai remarqué ce phénomène et je connais des auteurs franchement découragés. Je me suis donc inscrite sur le forum** "** **APAGCPMDEO"** ou le **FIC** ( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires). On cherche des solution pour sensibliliser les lecteurs à ce problème, on discute de nos fics, etc. C'est sympa et si vous ressentez aussi une baisse des reviews mais une augmentation des alerts etc. , vous pouvez aller vous exprimer là. Et vous pouvez aussi dire que vous n'êtes pas d'accord bien sûr ! ^^

Le lien est sur mon profil, pour ceux que ça interesse !


End file.
